


Don't Look Back

by Kavella



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Look Back, Gen, women of star wars appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavella/pseuds/Kavella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no turning back. There's no changing the past. So why does Ahsoka still have lingering thoughts of regret? But with a bit of advice from a new friend, can she finally move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

Ahsoka opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the darkness. The only light that accompanied her was a small beam gleaming through the musty window. She sighed, easing her way into a sitting position on the stiff bedroll.

She sighed, shaking off the drowsiness of sleep deprivation. She was still not use to the noise of the busy streets. In the Temple-

She shook off the thought. She was not in the Temple anymore, she was on her own.

Ahsoka made her way to the one rusty sink, the ice cold water jolting her awake. She looked up, her reflection staring back at her through the water droplets on her eyelashes. She wiped them off, and leaned her weight on the sink, one question repeating over and over in her head.

What now?

Her gaze broke from her reflection, the pain crashing into her stronger than the waves on Kamino. Her tears had already filled the planet, and she would not feel sorry for herself anymore. She had made her decision, and there was no going back.

But what if it was the wrong decision?

She shook her head, splashing more water onto her face. If she listened to the voice, she would be back in the pit of misery she had only just escaped from. The noise of the creaking faucet subsided, replaced with the jiggling of the doorknob. She flinched, before realizing who it was.

The force knows why she refused to just knock.

The door opened, revealing Ventress who quickly hid away whatever tools she had used to pick the lock. Ahsoka, having put up with her for a few days now, spoke up.

“You know, breaking and entering is a crime.” Ahsoka turned to grab the shabby cloak that she had bought on her first day alone. She needed to conceal her weapons that no longer brought her pride.

“And so is stealing breakfast, but you never seemed to complain before,” Ventress remarked. She tossed a Domrai fruit at the ex-Jedi. She caught it, her reflexes never failing. “Eat up; you’ll need your strength.”

Ahsoka, after throwing her cloak on, walked over and sat down next to Ventress. The rotting chair groaned, but it held her weight. “Thank you,” she said, biting into the succulent fruit. Ventress only grunted in response, comping down at her own fruit.

Once their meal was gone, Ventress stood.

“Ready to get off of this planet?” she asked, her eyes showing a hint of concern. Ahsoka knew that the flash on concern, coming from Ventress, was a lot. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore all of the voices in her head that screamed to her.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Ventress must have seen the look on her face, or sensed her pain, because she spoke up again. “You can’t change the past.”

“I know, but… I’m afraid,” Ahsoka admitted, twisting her hands in knots. She felt exposed for showing weakness, especially around one of her former foes, but she was all she had. Ventress sighed, and whether it was a breath of annoyance or concern, Ahsoka could not tell.

She turned and walked towards the door. Ahsoka stood, knowing that Ventress was done showing concern for the day, but glad that she had at all. Ahsoka knew that the assassin had a tougher life than she did, and she appreciated the knowledge that a part of her, although buried deep within layers of defense, was concerned.

Ventress opened the door, but stopped mid-way. She turned back to look at her.

“Just a bit of advice, don’t look back.”

And with that, she walked out, expecting Ahsoka to keep up. She was stunned for a moment at Ventress’ words, but shook her head. The voices that once clouded her mind were gone, replaced by the phrase.

Don’t look back.

Ahsoka sighed, walking out the door and following the ex-Sith. She did not know where she was going, or what would happen, but Ventress’ words stuck. There was no point in dwelling on the past. It was over. She was no longer a Padawan, and Anakin was no longer her Master.

But that did not mean her life was over.

She walked towards the hanger with a new bounce in her step, the words repeating over and over.

Don’t look back. Don’t look back.

And as she boarded the ship Ventress had managed to swindle, Ahsoka did not look back. Instead, she looked ahead, excitement for the adventure that lied ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> R & R
> 
> This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I can continue if you would like. Just leave a comment / PM me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ Kavella ~


End file.
